It'll be at another time
by Santos J. Black
Summary: Buffy's caught sneaking around in a crime scene, two blue eyed detectives, one interrogation room...


**It'll be at another time**

Author: Santos J. Black

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing…. Student here! Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and CSI: NY by Anthony E. Zuiker

Notes: is just something I came up with while in class, my first crossover. Thanks to my beta! you rock!

Recently I have decided to turn this into a series of one shots, they will come as I have either the time to write or the inspiration.

Spoilers: After season 7 for Buffy and in CSI: NY non specific, probably during the third season.

* * *

His deep blue eyes seem to look into your very own soul, or at least that was the impression he made when he peer into her eyes. They were in an interrogation room; she was sitting in front of the metal table with him resting against the two way mirror as the other blue eye detective sat in front of her. 

She had been caught looking into one of her slayers' apartment after she had been killed there by a demon, she knew who had killed her but they didn't and that was the main problem.

"Miss Summers," Detective Daniel Messer's voice brought her out of her inter rambling. "Could you tell us what on earth where you doing in a crime scene?"

"I've told you detective, I was looking for my friend" Buffy said, looking intently into the other detective, not breaking eye contact with him.

He finally moved away from the two way mirror and walk right up her. He bent down to look into her eyes. "If you were there to see your friend Buffy, didn't the crime scene tape gave you an idea that something happened?"

Buffy didn't looked away, even as he was in her personal space, after all she wasn't going to be intimidated by a six foot two, hot, blue eyed detective when she had stood up to bigger and uglier (which wasn't exactly hard to find) demons and hell spawn. "I knew something had happened to her detective, which is why I'm here." As she spoke she couldn't help but realize how close he really was to her. "You should be getting a call any minute now detective, I didn't kill Krystina, but I know who did and well let me just tell you it's way out of your league."

She could feel how both of the tensed and she knew she had made them extremely mad. She smirked, which only made the shorter detective close his fists as if trying not to reach out and slap her.

A knock made both detectives looked away from her, the door open and a green eyed shorter stern looking man walked into the room. She assumed he was their boss as both men sat straighter and blue eyed detective back down.

"Miss Summers?" the man said, and at Buffy nod he put the file he had on his hands in the table "I just received a call-" at that Buffy gave a look at both Danny and Flack "-that informed me of your state in this… affair." Mac's stern face didn't betrayed what the older man really thought of the whole situation.

"But Mac, she-" Danny stopped mid sentence at the look Mac gave him. Flack just gritted his teeth to keep himself from lashing out at Mac too.

"Detective, I know you are well aware of my background," she looked at Flack "But that call has a motive, and I believe you are aware of the situation now."

Mac nodded and motioned to the door, "You are free to go Miss Summers."

Buffy nodded and stood up, noticing how both Danny and Flack looked defeated, "I assure you detectives, we are on the same side, there are just things that are out of what you can and want to understand."

As she walked to the door she couldn't help but give one last glance at Detective Flack, who was looking at her with a mix of desperation, lust and hate. "If this doesn't stop, we'll be seeing each other more than enough," she threw over her shoulder to both young detectives.

She could swear she heard Flack say under his breath that he looked forward to it, but even with her enhanced hearing she wasn't sure.

"Miss Summers, I do know the circumstances of this situation, I might be a scientist but I do know about what is out there" Buffy nodded, her assessment that this man had seen more than he should have being correct. "Detective, you are well aware this is something that as good as you are, you have to stay out of."

Mac nodded and opened the door for her "I'm aware of that, but you know those two are some of the best because they won't stop until the truth is revealed."

Buffy stepped out into the sun filled New York streets. "Then we'll see that when it comes to that, detective." Buffy smiled as she turned on her heel and started walking down the street, hoping that the blue eyed six foot two detective was as good as his boss thought he was.


End file.
